Un regalo para brick
by LadyInfinity01
Summary: Blossom busca un regalo perfecto para brick ya que se acerca su cumpleaños y solo tendrá una semana para encontrarlo,sin contar que otras personas ya tienen en mente el regalo perfecto/-tranquila estoy segura que pronto se te va a ocurrir algo/-estas enamorada de el?/-ahora se lo que se siente ser un colchón/-pues que mal por que nunca lo sabrás


Hola! Un placer conocerlos soy nueva en esto espero que les guste la historia ;)

 **Las ppg no me pertenecen**

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Estoy tenia que ser un chiste como no me han podido dejar entrar en ninguna tienda de dulces de saltadilla , saben cuantas veces les he salvado el pellejo y así me lo agradecen?'' pensaba molesta una pelirroja de ojos rosas volando sin rumbo alguno .Se había parado temprano el sábado solo para poder comprarle algo al pelirrojo antes de su cumpleaños que era en una semana así que pensó por que no comprarle al pelirrojo su postre favorito

Pero cuando fue a buscar el postre favorito de brick se encontró con una foto suya en la pared de la tienda que le prohibía entrar no le tomo importancia y entro .No la dejaron comprar nada y la echaron a la calle ''bien si no quieren mi dinero por mi esta bien'' pensó la heroína del moño mientras se levantaba indignada sacudiendo su ropa y así fue el mismo resultado en las de más pastelerías , heladerías , dulcerías , y de más tiendas que vendían cosas dulces

''Que había echo ella para merecer esto?'' Pensó un momento recordado la ultima vez que había comprado dulces... y BINGO! No había comprado dulces desde hace un mes pero recordaba el grupo de bandidos disfrazados de ella y sus hermanas que atacaron hace 3 semanas que volvieron solo para vengarse después de tantos años habían echo destrozos en la ciudad ensuciando sus nombres después se encargaría de arreglar ese problema ahora tenia que pensar en otro regalo para el de ojos rojos , desde que los chicos se habían vuelto buenos y se habían unido a ellas desde hace ya bastante tiempo para proteger la ciudad había comenzado a conocer un poco más al de gorra roja y no era tan malo como parecía

Aunque la ciudad no estaba totalmente convencida de que los rrb habían cambiando y estaban seguros que en algún momento harían algo malo , ella y sus estaban totalmente convencidas que ya no eran esos niños de 5 cinco años asquerosos que peleaban contra ellas y que destruían la ciudad

Regreso a su casa sin nada ``tal vez mañana se me ocurra algo para brick ´´pensó decepcionada la de ojos rosas entrando a su casa

~ 3 Días después ~

Habían pasado 3 días y aunque había pensado en muchas cosas que regalarle al ex-villano ninguna le parecía imaginaba diversas cosas que podían ocurrir como por ejemplo...

Si le regala una gorra nueva no iba a ponérsela ya que su gorra tenia cierto valor sentimental para el aunque no lo admitiera , ya cuando su gorra no le empezó a quedar la agrando con un rayo de mojo y asunto resuelto así que seguramente al otro día diría que se le había olvidado ponérsela y así seria , y nunca mas volvería a ver esa gorra otra vez

También pensó en comprarle una chaqueta pero el pelirrojo no era de estar a la moda , en comprarle un libro pero no recordaba que genero le gusta leer a brick , en comprarle su postre favorito pero ya ven como termino , en...bueno ni siquiera iba a mencionar las de más cosas que se habían ocurrido y todas habían terminado con el mismo resultado

-BLOSSOM!- grito su hermana bubbles interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-que?- pregunto confundida volteando a mirar a su hermana menor que estaba junto a ella

-te estado llamando desde hace un rato y no me respondías - contestó la de ojos azules preocupada

-es que estaba pensando en... - respondió mirando a el suelo sin expresión alguna pero su hermana de ojos azules la interrumpió

-en el cumpleaños de los rowdy´s verdad? - pregunto riendo la rubia

Blossom no era la única que estaba reventándose la cabeza para ver que regalarle a su contraparte sino que también sus hermanas ya que habían planeado darle a cada uno un regalo especial por su decimosexto cumpleaños de haber sidos creados .Bubbles había planeado hacerle algo muy especial a boomer que no quería revelar y buttercup se había quedado despierta toda la noche solo para ganarse unas entradas v.i.p para ir a ver a la banda favorita de bucht , cuando la fueron a despertar les había dicho que las alcanzaría allá y aun no había ni rastro de ella ni la profesora de matemáticas tampoco

-si no se que regalarle a brick , ya eh pensado en muchas pero ninguna me parece bien - contestó pensativa mirando hacia la puerta para ver si llegaba su hermana de ojos esmeraldas

-tranquila estoy segura de que pronto se te va a ocurrir algo - sugirió sonriendo tratando de animar a su hermana pelirroja

-y hablando de algo , que le vas a regalar a boomer? - pregunto curiosa la de ojos rosas a su hermana no le había revelado ni a ella ni a buttercup nada sobre el regalo de boomer y tenia cierta curiosidad de que planeaba regalarle su hermana al rubio

-ya te lo eh dicho es una sorpresa – contestó divertida sonriendo guiñando un ojo

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que se abrió de repente dejando ver a una pelinegra medio dormida con cara de pocos amigos , despeinada y dedujeron se había puesto lo primero que estuvo a su alcance que fue un short negro y una camisa verde manzana que le quedaba grande , avanzo hasta sentarse al lado de su hermana pelirroja sin dirigirles ninguna palabra , las dos solo se quedaron mirando a su hermana pelinegra como se recostaba en su asiento y se quedaba dormida al instante

-pobre debe de estar cansada de pasar toda una noche en vela – comentó preocupada la rubia mirando como su hermana pelinegra dormía

-si y solo por bucht , ni siquiera por la tarea se había quedado despierta – bromeó la pelirroja , comenzando a reír junto con bubbles aveces su hermana decía una cosa pero demostraba otra por el joven de ojos verdes

-hola chicas – saludo sonriendo un rubio de ojos azules

-hola boomer – le devolvió el saludo la pelirroja

-hola boo – contesto la rubia sonriendo amablemente,''Boo'' era un apodo que le había puesto bubbles desde hace tiempo ya y al rubio le encantaba que solo ella lo llamara así

-solo quería decirles que están cordialmente invitadas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de los rowdyruff boys este sábado a las 8:00 pm en el laboratorio de mojo y que pueden invitar a alguien más si gustan – comento el rubio mientras un extendía un volante a la de ojos celestes y a la de ojos rosas , en la parte de abajo decía ``si no traes regalo no entras sin excepción´´

-a las 8:00 pm? Por que no puede ser a otra hora? - comentó molesta la azabache

-por que? tienes que hacer algo a esas hora?- pregunto confundido el rubio mirándola , la azabache se dio cuenta de que no lo había pensado si no que lo había dicho

-no por nada – contesto la de ojo esmeraldas y volvió a recostarse en su asiento

-entonces iras? digo irán? - pregunto nervioso el de ojos azules tratando de acomodar lo que había dicho viendo a la rubia de coletas

-si por supuesto – respondió bubbles emocionada – y tus hermanos están de acuerdo con esto?

-a brick no le gusta la idea , el dice que prefiere pasar el día leyendo e ir a comer su postre favorito bueno a bucht le gusta la idea ya que el fue quien la propuso y a mi no me parece mala idea celebrar nuestro cumpleaños haciendo una fiesta – comento el rubio rascándose la mejilla – bueno nos vemos , espero que puedan ir – contesto sonriendo y se fue

-me pregunto si le gustara su regalo – comento bubbles mientras veía al rubio sentarse a la derecha de su hermano pelirrojo que estaba leyendo un libro y a la izquierda estaba el azabache durmiendo mientras llenaba su asiento de baba

-bueno si me digieras que le vas a regalar yo como buena hermana podría darte mi opinión – sugirió amablemente la de ojos rosas a su hermana de ojos azules

-ni lo creas blossom – contesto la rubia seriamente

-oh por favor – rogó la pelirroja , sin ningún éxito ya que nunca su le revelaría a su hermana de ojos rosas ni a la de ojos esmeraldas lo que planeaba regalarle a su contraparte

~2 Días después ~

La pelirroja se encontraba siguiendo a brick para ver si descubría algo que verdaderamente le gustara para regalárselo ya que mañana era su cumpleaños y no tenia todavía el regalo , todavía ya que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de seguirlo esta mañana , lo busco por todos lados y lo encontró caminando y después entro en una cafetería llamada ``le chat noir´´ se sentó en una mesa apartada pidió un café negro y se lo tomo mientras leía un libro que traía con el

Después de una hora salio de la cafetería y lo siguió sin que la viera hasta la biblioteca de saltadilla se dio cuenta de que cuando brick entro algunas personas lo miraban con desconfianza y otras con miedo ,

otras le sonrieron amablemente ,todavía saltadilla no se acostumbraba de que un villano que había destruido la ciudad inalcanzables veces se volviera héroe .Entro minutos después de que el entrara , las personas las saludaron amablemente y lo perdió de vista por un momento lo encontró recorriendo los pasillos buscando un libro en especifico es lo que supuso

-disculpe señora me puede decir por favor donde se encuentra el libro ``la cabaña del tío Tom´´? - le pregunto a una señora que estaba acomodando los libros en su lugar

-si justamente aquí lo tengo joven – le contesto la señora sonriendo y le entrego el libro

-gracias – le respondió sonriendo y se fue hasta la taquilla para poder llevarse el libro

Nuestra heroína solo seguía desde lejos fingiendo leer un libro que había agarrado por hay

-me quiero llevar este libro por favor y también vengo a devolver este – le contesto al señor que lo estaba atendiendo y le entrego el libro que hace rato había terminado de leer en la cafetería

-buena elección joven este libro trata sobre una novela que su principal tema es la esclavitud y como el protagonista que es un esclavo es vendido a un mercader despreciable lo leí cuando tenia tu misma edad – le respondió el señor mirando con nostalgia la portada del libro – si quieres te lo puedes quedar ya nadie lee este libro

''nadie no , yo lo quería leer pero no lo encontraba bueno tal vez se lo pida prestado a brick alguna vez'' pensaba la pelirroja mientras cubría su cara de vez en cuando con el libro que fingía leer

-esta seguro no quiero...- iba a decir cuando el señor lo interrumpió

-insisto es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que mantiene segura la ciudad – insistió el señor sonriendo le mientras le extendía el libro

-muchas gracias – le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y agarro el libro

El pelirrojo salio de la biblioteca de saltadila , la pelirroja se iba a ir también pero sintió un jalón se voltio y era un niño de más o menos 5 años rubio de ojos avellanas que la tenia agarrada de su pantalón

-estas enamorada de el? -pregunto el niño inocentemente mirándola

-no no claro que no – respondió nerviosa agitando las manos

-pues parece – contesto el niño sonriendo burlescamente como si fuera obvio

-toma lee un poco así definirás mejor la ficción de la realidad –le respondió y le dio el libro que estaba fingiendo leer minutos atrás

Salio de la biblioteca ,había brick emprendió rumbo hacia algún lugar dejando su estela roja lo siguió desde lejos tratando de no dejar su estela rosa ,hasta que aterrizo en el parque de saltadilla y se sentó debajo de un árbol saco el libro que le regalo el encargado de la biblioteca y se puso a leerlo .Blossom por su parte estaba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol en el que estaba recostado el poseedor de ojos rojos ,cuidando de no ser vista por el

``Ya son las 11:40 pm y esta idea de seguirlo no esta funcionando para nada´´ pensaba la pelirroja frustrada y decepcionada mientras miraba a brick leyendo

-tito por favor baja del árbol por favor! -exclamo una niña pelinegra de unos 7 años que estaba tratando de que su gato bajara de una de las ramas más altas de un árbol , la pelirroja la quiso ayudar pero si salia de su escondite brick se daría cuenta de que lo había estado siguiendo toda la mañana

El pelirrojo dejo su lectura de lado para ayudar a la niña pelinegra voló hacia donde estaba el gato y se lo entrego a la niña , esta solo lo veía fascinada claro no todos los días ves a un chico volador recatando a tu gato de un árbol

-muchas gracias señor – contesto la niña sonriendo mientras abrazaba al gato que era de color blanco y se disponía a irse

-no hay de que – respondió seriamente , iba a darse la vuelta cuando noto que la niña miraba buscando a alguien – y tus padres?

-no lo se me aleje de ellos cuando tito se escapo y lo seguí hasta aquí , estoy de vacaciones aquí con mis padres vamos a estar aquí una semana -explico la niña viendo como unos niños jugaban al escondite

-ven vamos a buscar a tus padres – le contesto a la niña y caminaron para ver si podían encontrar a sus padres

-como es que puedes volar? - pregunto la niña curiosa mirándolo esperando una respuesta

-es que fui creado por un mono loco en un inodoro de una cárcel junto con mis dos tontos hermanos voladores y después fui revivido por un demonio que se viste de mujer – le contesto seriamente mientras utilizaba su visión de rayos x para ver si podía localizar a los padres de la pelinegra

-interesante – respondió la niña mientras acariciaba al gato que estaba entre sus brazos

Blossom que esta escuchando toda la conversación desde la rama del árbol que estaba sentada ,

se moría de la risa pero tubo que contenerla ya que si no brick la escucharía gracias a su súper oído

-mira allá están tus padres - anuncio viendo a una parejas desesperada buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien

-mami!- grito la niña yendo asía su madre con el gato en brazos

-marie! hija donde estabas? - pregunto preocupada la madre de la pelinegra

-perdón lo que paso es que tito se escapo de mis brazos y lo seguí hasta este parque pero se subió en un árbol y no se podía bajar pero luego este señor voló y lo bajo del árbol y me ayudo a encontrarlos – le explico la niña sonriendo a sus padres

-que gran imaginación tienes marie – contesto sonriendo su madre

-gracias por ayudar a nuestra hija – contesto agradecido el padre de la niña al pelirrojo

-de nada –le contesto , vio como la familia salia del parque

-pero es verdad mama el voló – le repitió otra vez la niña a su madre mientras ya se encontraban más lejos del parque y del de gorra roja

''pobre niña va a quedar traumatizada toda su vida'' pensó el pelirrojo divertido y río ante su propio pensamiento

La pelirroja volvió a la realidad cuando vio que brick se dirigía hacia su hogar ,el observatorio de mojo que se encontraba en el centro del parque , voló hacia una ventana que daba a la sala del observatorio mientras el pelirrojo entraba. Vio a bucht en el sillón cambiando los canales aburrido y a boomer en la cocina cocinando algo que realmente olía bien y supuso que mojo estaría durmiendo , mojo al igual que los chicos había dejado hace tiempo la vida de villano y aveces ayudaba al profesor utonio con sus experimentos

-ya llegue! - exclamo el pelirrojo y la puerta se cerro detrás de el

-bien por ti -le respondió bucht viendo el televisor por fin había encontrado algo bueno que ver – por cierto limpiate los zapatos en la alfombra no quiero que ensucies la casa que la acabo de terminar de limpiar

Brick hizo lo que le dijo su hermano pelinegro y entro en la cocina para beber agua

-hola boomer , que estas cocinando? - pregunto a su hermano de ojos azules mientras abría la nevera para beber agua

-estoy cocinando ``Fetuccini carbonara´´ un platillo que me enseño a cocinar bubbles de origen italiano , que es su platillo favorito y lo estoy perfeccionándolo para poder preparase lo - le contesto el rubio entusiasmado mientras alrededor de el salían estrellas

-bien por ti -respondió mientras salia de la cocina

-la comida estará en 10 minutos – grito desde la cocina mientras el de ojos rojos subía la escalera que llevaban al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones

La pelirroja busco la ventana que pertenecía al cuarto de brick pero primero se encontró con una ventana que daba a un cuarto a oscuras supuso que seria el cuarto en el que descansaba su ex-enemigo simio después encontró 3 ventanas más '' algunas de estas ventanas debe ser la del cuarto de brick'' pensó la heroína del moño la otra ventana daba a un cuarto desordenado donde había ropa tirada por todo el piso ''este debe ser el cuarto de bucht y el otro que esta al lado de este es el de boomer así que el de brick debe ser el que esta de ultimo'' pensó la pelirroja y se dirigió a la ultima ventana que quedaba

la pelirroja vi a brick que esta acostado en su cama leyendo el libro que anteriormente había tratado de leer en el parque cuando escucho a la niña pelinegra gritar , se fijo en el cuarto de brick no era tan pequeño pero tampoco era tan grande , era más el tamaño de un cuarto normal al lado de su cama tenia una mesa de noche con una lampara encima , tenia un escritorio con una computadora ,un estante lleno de libros , un armario oculto, una mesa dibujo con una lampara y una mesa pequeña que encima de esta estaba un televisor además de eso también el cuarto también tenia un baño propio

El pelirrojo se paro de su cama y dejo el libro de lado para quitarse su sudadera roja que decidió ponerse hoy dejando ver el trabajado torso del ex-villano ''que buena vista...Pero que estoy pensando! debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con robin'' pensó la de ojos rosas reprochándose mentalmente y despego la vista rápidamente de la ventana más roja que un tomate , escucho el agua de la ducha correr miro otra vez por la ventana ,suspiro aliviada de no ver a la causa de su reproche mental

Entro en el cuarto sigilosamente cuidando de no hacer ruido para que no la escuchara , reviso la estantería llena de libros que algunos eran de arquitectura , otros de misterio y biografías de gente famosa lo que más le extraño es que había dos de romance ''desde cuando a brick le gusta leer sobre romance'' se pregunto mentalmente , que ella recordara el no era el tipo de chico que estaba interesado en esa clase de cosas , se fijo en la mesa de dibujo que estaba al lado del armario oculto y había varios dibujos e planos de edificios y rascacielos también vio de casas pero solo una le llamo la atención era una casa muy bonita más que una casa parecía una mansión consistía de dos plantas , tenia 5 habitaciones , 4 baños , una piscina , una biblioteca grande , una cocina muy lujosa , una sala amplia , un garaje , un sótano , un ático y un jardín inmenso , abajo de unos de los planos de la casa estaba escrito con marcador rojo ''La casa que algún día dejara de ser un sueño para convertirse en realidad''

Escucho que el agua de la ducha dejo de correr ,se sobresalto y rápidamente encontró un lugar donde esconderse menos mal ya que el pelirrojo salio del baño , la de ojos rosas se encontraba escondida debajo de la cama y estaba rezando para que el sexy pelirrojo no la encontrara .Brick fue directo a su armario para buscar ropa que ponerse eligió una camisa roja, un pantalón negro , sus convers negras y se puso su inseparable gorra roja después se tiro en su cama para poder seguir leyendo su libro por su parte nuestra heroína estaba reteniendo el peso de el de ojos rojos ''ahora se lo que se siente ser un colchón'' pensó la de ojos rosas , ya no podía aguantar más o se quedaría sin aire se iba a resignar a salir y a que brick le preguntara ''que haces abajo de mi cama?'' y le tendría que contar la verdad

-brick ven a comer!- grito boomer desde el piso de abajo

''gracias a dios'' pensó la pelirroja aliviada

-voy!- grito brick para que su hermano rubio lo escuchara

Se paro de la cama y la pelirroja volvió a respirar otra vez , escucho como la puerta del cuarto era cerrada por brick y dio un suspiro de alivio ''estuvo cerca'' pensó mientras se salia de abajo de la cama ,el sonido de su teléfono la asusto y pego un pequeño grito

-que fue eso? - pregunto el de ojos verdes desde el piso de abajo

''oh rayos me escucharon'' pensó la de ojos rosas asustada

-que cosa? - preguntaron el rubio y el pelirrojo

-nada de seguro es mi imaginación que ya esta delirando por falta de comida- contesto el de ojos verdes empezando a comer

''estuvo cerca 2x'' pensó la dueña del moño aliviada

Vio que era su hermana bubbles que la estaba llamando así que contesto en voz baja

-hola bubbles que pasa?

-te hemos estado esperando ya hace 12 minutos para comer y buttercup ya se esta impacientando

Bubbles puso una regla de que si toda la familia no esta completa para comer nadie probaba ni un bocado de su comida y esta regla no le agradaba para nada a su hermana de ojos esmeraldas

-tranquila ya voy para allá

-por que estas susurrando?

-lo que pasa es que me trague un mosquito sin querer y ahora me duele la garganta

-bueno por favor llega antes de que buttercup destruya la casa

-esta bien

Le colgó a su hermana de coletas y salio por la ventana de la habitación del rowdy dirigiéndose a su hogar sin ninguna idea de un regalo para brick

~ Día del cumpleaños ~

Ya haba llegado el día del cumpleaños de los rowdy´s y ella sin regalo para brick , sus hermanas se estaban acomodando para ir a la fiesta de los rowdy's mientras ella estaba acostada en su cama

-no piensas ir a la fiesta? -pregunto buttercup mientras se ataba los cordones de sus botas negras

-no , no tengo regalo así como voy a ir – respondió la pelirroja en tono desanimado

-con los pies claro -bromeó la de ojos esmeraldas intentado alegrar a su hermana

-deja la buttercup si no quiere ir esta también , bueno nosotras nos vamos – contesto sonriendo la de ojos azules

-que les valla bien – respondió la de ojos rosas sonriendo viendo como emprendían vuelo dejando sus típicas estelas celeste y verde

Cuando sus hermanas se fueron la pelirroja decidió ver una película , después ya cuando la película estaba terminando recibió un mensaje de su hermana pelinegra ''brick no esta en la fiesta''. Se paro de su cama y paro la película ''bueno si no tengo regalo por lo menos lo voy a felicitar'' pensó la de ojos rosas y se dispuso cambiarse de ropa para ir a buscar al de ojos rojos , se cambio la ropa de dormir que tenia puesta por una falda blanca corta , una sudadera rosa con una raya negra en el medio, se puso unos botines bajos de color café y salio por la ventana dejando su típica estela rosa

Lo había estado buscando por varios minutos cuando lo encontró sentado en el techo del edificio más grande de saltadilla

-hola brick , que haces aquí? No deberías estar celebrando con tus hermanos? - pregunto curiosa mientras se sentaba junto a el

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la inesperada compañía de la de ojos rosas pero no le desagrado para nada

-a mi no me gustan las fiestas por si no lo sabias -contesto el pelirrojo seriamente mientras veía la hermosa vista que tenían de saltadilla desde hay

La de ojos rosas dirigió su vista hacia la ciudad y se sorprendió de lo bella que se veía saltadilla desde hay arriba con algunas luces de casas o de edificios encendidas mientras luz de la luna alumbraba la ciudad , los ciudadanos de saltadilla dormían en la tranquilidad de su hogar bueno algunos ya que otros no podían dormir por la musica que se escuchaba desde el observatorio de mojo por la fiesta de los rowdy's

-por que me estabas espiando? - pregunto seriamente mirándola de repente el de ojos rojos , la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la heroína del moño

-como lo supiste?- pregunto sorprendida la de ojos rosas

-y como no iba a notar que una chica pelirroja que traía la misma sudadera que estas usando en este momento me siguiera toda la mañana desde que entre a la cafetería hasta que salí de mi cuarto para comer – contesto sonriendo burlescamente mientras veía como a la portadora de ojos rosas se le subían los colores a la cara

-brick yo te lo puedo explicar es que... - respondió nerviosa y más roja que la mirada del chico , agitando las manos nerviosamente

-eres una acosadora! - grito brick mientras se paraba del lugar donde estaba sentado para apuntar a la pelirroja

-lo que paso es que...- contesto por fin resignada a contarle al de gorra toda la verdad , pero este la volvió a interrumpir y eso la estaba empezando a molestar

-me querías violar verdad?! Lo sabia , sabia que ser tan guapo tenia sus consecuencias – respondió el pelirrojo llorando cómicamente , esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso de la paciencia de la pelirroja

-solo callate de una buena vez para poder explicarte y deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas! - grito la de ojos rosas molesta

-esta bien pero no tienes que gritar me en el oído – contesto el de gorra molesto volviéndose a sentar

-te estaba siguiendo para poder tener una idea de que poder regalarte hoy pero no funciono para nada solo descubrí que pesas mucho y que te gusta la arquitectura – respondió la pelirroja ya mas calmada

-por cierto eso lo hice a propósito – contesto sonriendo divertido el de ojos rojos

-casi me asfixias ,deberías dejar de comer tantos dulces – respondió molesta la pelirroja mirándolo

-pero no lo hice , además a ti también te gustan los dulces pinky~ – contraataco el pelirrojo en el oído de la de ojos rosas burlescamente , ignoro su comentario tratando de sus fuerzas no la traicionaran y no lo matara hay mismo

-no sabia que te gustaba la arquitectura- contesto la pelirroja tratando de cambiar de tema

-si me encanto desde que un día estaba caminando aburrido por la calle cuando vi una construcción y me llamo la atención, el arquitecto a cargo de la obra me explico como se diseñaban los planos de un edificio y después ese momento e estado interesado en convertirme en un arquitecto – explico el pelirrojo mientras admiraba el cielo nocturno que estaba cubierto de estrellas

-que irónico antes destruías edificios y ahora quieres construirlos – comento la pelirroja mientras reía

-a pues si , no me había dado cuenta de eso- reconoció el de ojos rojos mientras empezaba a reír junto con la dueña del moño

-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? -pregunto la de ojos rosas mirando el cielo nocturno

-me acuerdo perfectamente como si hubiera sido ayer – contesto el rowdy sonriendo

-mis hermanas y yo terminábamos de pelear contra un monstruo cuando ustedes aparecieron -recordó la pelirroja aquel día en que conocieron a los rowdyruff boys

-y les dimos una paliza -recordó el pelirrojo victorioso

-si , pero después los vencimos fácilmente con un simple beso -río la pelirroja al ver el sonrojo que se aparecía en las mejillas de su contraparte

El sonido del teléfono del ex-villano interrumpió la conversación ,vio que era bucht el que lo estaba llamando ''que raro'' pensó el pelirrojo extrañado ya que su hermano bucht debería estar muy ocupado con ''la fiesta del siglo'' como el la llamaba , contesto nunca se sabe si su hermano lo estaría llamando por una emergencia

-alo bucht?

-hola brick ,como te la estas pasando? Me imagino que aburrido no?

-no para nada – respondió burlón mirando de reojo a la de ojos rosados

-te estaba llamando por 2 cosas , la primera es por que las chicas te querían desear...

-feliz cumpleaños pelirrojo!feliz cumpleaños brick!- escucho la voz de pelinegra y la rubia que lo felicitaban

-muchas gracias

-trae acá no me podías pedir el teléfono amablemente salvaje! -contesto su hermano a la que supuso que era la pelinegra

-salvaje?!

-ya dejen de pelear!- grito el pelirrojo ya harto de su estúpida pelea

-es que no nos tienes paciencia -respondieron los pelinegros

-bueno ya bucht di me cual es la segunda cosa por la que me llamaste!

-la pelirroja esta contigo?

-si por que?

-pon el teléfono en altavoz

-para que?

-solo deja de hacer preguntas y hazlo!

-bien ya esta -contesto rodando los ojos fastidiado , la pelirroja se extraño ante tal acción

-pelirroja recuerdas que estabas buscando desesperada un regalo para el idiota de mi hermano mayor?

-si , pero como sabes eso? -contesto curiosa la de ojos rosas evitando la mirada del pelirrojo

-da igual como es que lo se , brick ve la espalda de la pelirroja

Brick se dio cuenta que en la espalda de la pelirroja tenia pegado un moño como el que se utilizaba para los regalos y tenia una nota pegada al moño , la pelirroja solo pensaba ''como había llegado eso hasta mi sudadera?''

-''feliz cumpleaños brick'' de parte de boomer, bucht , buttercup , bubbles y por supuesto blossom que amablemente se ofreció a ser el regalo -termino de leer el pelirrojo la nota

-pues de nada pelirroja , si no lo sabias tu eres el regalo que el quiere!

-espero que disfrutes de tu regalo pelirrojo! - contestaron burlonas buttercup y bubbles

-no lo vallas a desgastar tan rápido hermano! - bromeo su hermano rubio y su hermano colgó la llamada

-así que eres mi regalo – comento sonriendo burlescamente mientras se le acercaba a la dueña del moño

la de ojos rosas pensaba molesta ''voy a matar a buttercup y a bubbles por esto'' mientras el de ojos rojos en un momento rápido la tenia acorralada contra el piso agarrada de las muñecas

-hey! Que haces? -respondió sonrojada por la cercanía del ex-villano , tratando de liberarse pero obvio fue inútil ya que el era mas fuerte que ella

-no es obvio? disfrutando de mi regalo -contesto divertido y la beso

Sintió de repente los labios de brick sobre los suyos , empezó como un beso tímido al principio después se fue convertido en uno mas apasionado hasta que se les acabo el aire y se tuvieron que separar

-por que me quieres de regalo? - pregunto curiosa la pelirroja mirándolo , al de ojos rojos le tomo de sorpresa la pregunta ''estúpido bucht metió la pata'' pensó el pelirrojo molesto golpeándose con la palma de la mano en la cara

-no le hagas caso a bucht de seguro esta borracho y cuando esta en ese estado dice tonterías – contesto serio mientras se separaba de la pelirroja , evitando su mirada rosa y se paraba del piso de la azotea de ese edificio que había sido testigo de lo que paso

-yo lo vi normal , además eso no es lo que quería saber -contraataco la de ojos rosas mirándolo mientras se paraba del piso de la azotea

-pues que que mal por que nunca lo sabrás -respondió mirándola seriamente con los brazos cruzados

-y por que no?- pregunto o mas bien exigió saber la respuesta mientras se ponía frente de el , tenia curiosidad del por que brick no le quería responder una pregunta sin importancia aun que para el si la tenia

-no dices que eres la mas inteligente de las powerpuff's? Pues averigua lo tu misma -contesto sonriendo burlescamente mientras un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del ex-villano lo que desconcertó más a la de ojos rosas

Se acerco rápidamente a la heroína robándole un segundo beso y se fue dejando su típica estela roja , y a una pelirroja muy sonrojada y sobre todo confundida

-IDIOTA! ESE FUE MI PRIMER Y SEGUNDO BESO! -la oyó gritar molesta desde lo lejos

Hoy había sido el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en su vida , había dado su primer beso con su ex-enemiga que le había echo empezar a sentir cosas que el nunca había sentido y de que ella nunca se debía enterar pero que gracias a su hermano bucht la pelirroja no se tardaría en enterar de la verdad .Ahora se dirigía a su hogar para poder darle un trago de su propia medicina a el idiota de su hermano

.

.

.

.

.

.

~.~FIN~.~


End file.
